


The Lake

by phiwvey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiwvey/pseuds/phiwvey
Summary: A man stumbles from their home after an unknown incident unaware of what's to come.
Kudos: 6





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greatest at writing, but I will get better. 
> 
> If you would like to give some tips, I'm all eyes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3.

They felt the glance of familiar eyes upon their back, unsure of whether it is reality or simply their mind playing tricks once more as they walked past the few homes dotting the side of the road. The England air is both foul and heavy with the northern chill setting in.

Their journey down the path of cobblestone is slow and arduous as the cascading rain swept under their boots of bound leather with intent to stumble and fell them. The wind breezes against their flesh to aid; peppering rain droplets pelting the very skin that makes them human also to blame. It's chilling to their core, causing shivers and horrid shakes as their arms are wrapped and tucked into the thin jacket they wore. The ice forming on their body is real, but at the same time it is pure imagination. Perhaps they truly are in the process of death and are only freezing mentally?

Collapsing to their knees, the cold overtaking them, they examine their blank surroundings; empty buildings, abandoned and alone. "This is where I die.." They thought to themselves, their body giving in to her icey embrace as their vision slowly faded around the edges. The storm only grows in strength, the wind blowing harsher and harsher until... their inevitable collapse. Many thoughts blasted through their mind as their own voice shouted in anger at their physically frail body succumbing to the elements.

It then grew warm promptly, their eyes opening slowly. The rain had stopped finally and only the bright sun had been shining down on them. They saw nothing more than a large lake before them with a dock and a fresh cottage with bellowing smoke beside it. The land seemed alien and foreign it donned on them, their breathing growing worryingly heavy as they scrambled off their side. They seemed lighter, quickly standing as if they kept no ailments. "Is this the very Heaven the kids preach about amongst the pews?" They asked aloud noting the soft glow, turning back around towards the dock with caution. The cottage was gone and all that remained was the large pool of water. Their face scrunched with confusion; their steps crunching below them as they stepped towards the dock quickly, stumbling a bit.

As they walked towards the dock, a slight jog bounding them forwards, the sun started to dim. They stopped dead in their tracks after a few more steps to pay attention to the dimming lights above. It frightened them, truly. They shot their gaze behind as now it was barren and dead; cracks etched into deliberate patterns in the now dry ground. It was bleak. In disbelief, their own emotions growing dreary within them. Shaking their head as their heart started to pound with fervor, they turned back towards the lake and took a step and stopped. The lake was dry.

They gasped and stood in both disbelief and shock. Not only a few minutes ago was the lake full, sky happy and the earth alive but now it was... it was beyond them.. Staggering, the human stepped towards the edge of the dock to peer off into the bed; familiar patterns scattered upon ground. A crack of thunder sent them rearing back and onto their rear, an attempt to scramble away being made. They then felt the gaze.. The soul piercing gaze they remembered from the street. Shaking with horrid fear, they stared back towards the land to see a figure in black standing still at the end of the now bleak dock. 

The figure stood and simply stared, it's face black entirely save for purple showing itself occasionally. The man on the dock then stood with caution and backed away from the unknown figure. They swear they heard a soft growl as they themself moved away. They turned back in preparation to run into the bed of the lake to get away but now it was no dock, but merely a slab afloat in the center of the lake. Something surely was off with whatever state they found themself in. They looked back to see the figure was far off in the distance... on the dock.. 

As their panting now grew light, they stood still on the floating slab. The surrounding waters were a milky gray but slowly darkened as a large tendril slipped from the water to take ahold of the slab. They grew worried again before it would be too late as they too were tugged into the water with the stone. They were not worthy to converse. They were not ready to be released. They were drowning; oxygen growing thin in their lungs as they were pulled into the water. Their vision faded once more..

They felt the glance of familiar eyes upon their back, unsure of whether it is reality or simply their mind playing tricks..


End file.
